


Sweets and Treats

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Series: Young West-Allen [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Dry Humping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Horny Barry Allen, Horny Iris West, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: It’s Halloween and Iris is getting the house ready for her big party Halloween Party. Barry’s girlfriend drops some news on him that changes their relationship. Iris’s boyfriend does the same to her. One thing leads to another and Barry and Iris wind up sharing an intimate experience together before the night is over.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Young West-Allen [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Sweets and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Patty and Eddie are really not the characters they are in the show, but I did use their names, which is why I listed them as characters. The story is mostly about Barry and Iris and their relationship. 
> 
> There is both plot and porn in this story.

According to Iris, October 31st was the best day of the year. She loved everything about it. 

The cool Fall weather, pumpkin everything, the beautiful foliage, all of which were just some of the things that made this time of the year so special. But it was Halloween that made this time of the year so especially special for her.

Most people didn’t start planning for Halloween until the middle of October, but not Iris. For her the day to start planning for Halloween was the first day of fall, and this year had been no different. She had been planning for tonight’s Halloween party for over a month now, so everything had to be perfect, and no matter how perfect things actually were, she felt they could still be better. 

For instance, this morning she had decided that the orange and black lights on the trees in the yard weren’t enough. So currently she was up in the attic rummaging through boxes for more. 

Joe and Barry were in the living room watching a basketball game when she had decided the yard needed more lights. They both agreed to get the lights and put them up for her, but not until the game was over. Iris didn’t want to wait. 

So now she was walking down the stairs practically tripping on the bunches of lights in her arms.

“Iris”, Joe called, hearing the lights sliding on the stairs behind her. “We told you we’d help you as soon as this is over.”

“There’s no time to wait dad.”

“No time to wait?”, Barry chimed in. “It’s the fourth quarter Iris, it’s only 1:00, and your guests won’t start arriving for another seven hours”

She opened the door with her forearms somehow. Holding the door open with her foot she pulled the lights outside.

“Yes Barry. Like I said, no time.”, she said before letting the door go. 

“She’s so stubborn.”, Barry said crossing his arms. 

“They all are son. It’s best you learn that now.”

Barry had been in a weird place regarding Iris lately, and he wasn’t even sure how he got there. They had grown up together. They were best friends since the age of ten, but this year, senior year, something had changed. 

“Guess so.”, Barry acknowledged.

“How’s the costume?”, Joe asked.

“It’s good.” 

“I’m surprised Patty agreed to it.”, Joe continued.

Patty was Barry’s girlfriend, and somehow he had convinced her to be SuperGirl next to his Superman this Halloween. 

“I promised to take her anywhere she wanted to go next weekend, and also that next year, she could pick our costumes.”

He was seventeen, it was very unlikely that there would be a “next year” for the two of them. Joe knew that. 

“Done.”, Iris said re-entering the house.

The game had just ended, so Barry and Joe were now watching the post show. 

When she took a seat next to Barry on the couch, he flinched. 

“Jeez, you’re jumpy today.”

Instead of telling her the truth, which was, his body felt strange when she was close to him like this. 

“Look at this place Iris. It’s like a real live haunted house.”, he protested.

He actually wasn’t exaggerating. Everywhere you turned things would jump out at you, or spooky sounds were activated by motion sensors. 

“I know!”, she smiled wickedly. 

“Do you need help with anything else Iris?”, Joe asked.

“Nope”, she smiled standing up. “I’m all set now.”

“I’m going to Eddie’s house for an hour or two so we can do a test run on our costumes.”

“A test run?”, Barry asked.

Iris let out a frustrated breath. “Yes, a test run Barry”, she rolled her eyes at him. 

Her and Eddie were dressing up as vampires. It was all the craze right now. 

“Ok baby, have fun.”, Joe said, doing his best to save Barry. 

“I just have to grab my costume.”, she mumbled to herself. 

When Iris came back downstairs, her costume in hand, Joe had disappeared, but Barry was still on the couch, just staring at a blank television. 

“Barr.”, Iris tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped again. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah. I was... just thinking about how much fun tonight is going to be.”, he lied.

Truth was, he was thinking about Iris, and not just as a friend. He was attracted to her. His feelings toward her were confusing him as of late. He didn’t want to lose her friendship by telling her what he was feeling. He also knew that if she did have the same feelings for him, telling her would have just made the situation even worse for both of them, because she was in love with her boyfriend Eddie, and he had his own girlfriend for cripes sakes. 

“I know.”, she said excitedly. “Ok, well, see you later.”

“See you later.”, Barry returned, and she was off.

Barry had just stood up when Joe walked in.

“There’s money in the drawer, emergency numbers on the fridge, cleaning supplies under the cabinet..., Joe took a breath. This was the first time he wouldn’t be home while they entertained.

“We’ll be careful Joe. You can trust us.”

“I know I can.”, Joe conceded. 

“If anything comes up Barr. I mean anything, you two call me immediately.”

“We will Joe. Promise!”, Barry had followed him to the door and was now closing it behind him. 

Once Joe left, Barry sat back down, just staring at the blank tv again. After another thirty minutes or so, he got himself up and headed upstairs. When he got to his room he felt really horny. It seemed sitting in front of a blank tv screen, fantasizing about the girl you want to be with, could do that to a person. He pulled his jeans off and laid down. He was about to stick his hand inside his briefs when his phone rang. It was Patty.

“Just thinking about you.”, he lied when she asked what he was doing. 

“What are you up to?”, Barry asked. The answer definitely not what he expected. 

“Well I was thinking about you, and well.... “I’m touching myself.”

They’d masturbated together before, but they hadn’t made it past third base, well yet anyways. But they had never masturbated on the phone together. 

“Do you want to touch yourself for me “Superman?”, Patty asked. 

He did of course, and not just because his girlfriend wanted him to. 

Also, what seventeen year old didn’t want to touch themselves when they had the entire house to themselves. 

Iris’s trip to Eddie’s had been both a success and a failure. Their costumes fit perfectly, but their chemistry as boyfriend and girlfriend seemed to be getting worse by the minute. 

Eddie was Iris’s first real boyfriend. They had been together all year, but for some reason he was afraid of intimacy. It’s not like Iris was ready for sex, but she wouldn’t have discouraged a little bit of touching. Even if it was just over clothes. Eddie however, didn’t seem to wanna move beyond kissing, and even that wasn’t as passionate at she would have hoped. 

Eddie had his house to himself too this afternoon, and they had tried on their costumes together in his room, both of them in only their underwear, but even that wasn’t enough to get him excited. A simple kiss on the cheek was all she got when he said he would see her tonight. 

Back Home

As Iris walked up the stairs, she heard Barry’s moans and groans. He was masturbating, there was no doubt about it. At first she was embarrassed. He mustn’t have thought she would be back so soon. Honestly, she didn’t either, and then she heard him speak

“Are you close?”, he sounded out of breath.

His door was cracked. She couldn’t help herself but to peek in. 

One hand on his erection, one hand holding his phone to his ear. He was bigger than she had imagined. Her body began responding to the scene in front of her right away. 

“I’m gonna cum.”, he moaned 

Iris watched the cum shoot from his tip. A lot of cum. She had fantasized about seeing a man cum, and this was much more than she had imagined.

He laid there catching his breath. Iris stood there unable to move, she was hypnotized it seemed. 

“Do you feel better?”, Barry asked into the phone.

“I’m glad.”, he smiled. 

“I have to clean up my sticky mess.” “See you tonight?” “Love you too.”

Iris suddenly came back to reality. As quietly, and as quickly as possible, she made her way back down the stairs and to the front door. 

Once she heard Barry shut the bathroom door, she opened and closed the front door, with a little extra push so he would know she was home. She’d hoped he had brought clothes with him into the bathroom, but if he hadn’t she was giving him fair warning to wear a towel when he came out. 

When she passed the bathroom door Barry had just turned the shower on. That left her enough time to do what she wanted, well needed, to do now. 

She had gotten good at masturbating lately. With most of her dates ending with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, it was a miracle that she didn’t feel the need to masturbate even more then she already did. 

The second she entered her room her clothes came off. She pulled her pillows from under the comforter and moved them against the headboard. As soon as she sat on the bed her fingers made their way into her sex. She was already wet, much more than usual she noticed. Her mind still focused on what she had just seen. Her fingers moved fast, it felt so good, but she wasn’t going to last long. When she started to rub her clit her breath hitched at the intensity. A few more strokes and her body shook, her sex pulsed, and her orgasm rushed through her. 

As her orgasm diminished, she laid there. Earlier today all she could think about was Halloween and her party tonight, but now, all she could think about was Barry. She hadn’t realized it until now, but she was attracted to him. She’d always thought of him as her closest friend, and he was, but now.....

“Iris?”, Barry knocked on her door.

“Yeah Barr?”

“Everything ok? I thought I heard you scream?

“I was practicing for tonight.”, she lied. She was naked and her face flushed so she wasn’t opening the door.

“Ok, sorry to interrupt.”

“No problem. I’ll be out soon.”

Barry didn’t answer, he must have already left. She calmed her body the best she could, dressed, and headed to the living room. 

“Do you need help with anything?”, Barry asked when he saw her. She had decided it was now time to make her homemade cookies, candies, and cakes.

“I think I should be all set.”, she seemed a lot less anxious now. She even took a seat next to him on the couch. 

Right away Barry flinched again.

“You really are jumpy today.” “Really Barr, is everything ok?”

“I’m fine”, was all he said. Luckily for Barry Iris’s phone rang.

“It’s Eddie.”, she smiled. “I’ll take it in the kitchen.”

Once she left the room Barry took a deep breath. He could feel himself becoming aroused again, he had to control himself before it got out of control. 

When Iris returned to the room she seemed distracted. When she sat back down Barry knew something was wrong.

“Are you ok?”, he asked.

“He’s gay.”

“What?”, Barry asked eyes wide. 

“He’s gay. Eddie just told me he’s gay.” 

Barry wasn’t all that surprised honestly. He’d tried to engage in conversation with Eddie a few times, and every time the conversation turned to women, Eddie would make up an excuse and quickly leave the room. 

“Wow. I can’t believe it!”, Barry said trying to be supportive.

“I think deep down I knew.” “It actually explains a lot.”, she said. 

“Why did he tell you now. I mean you were just together weren’t you?”

“I think he knew I was disappointed with his “non-actions” earlier. 

Now the conversation was taking a turn Barry really didn’t want it too.

“Is he coming to the party tonight?”, he was hoping he could alter the conversation before it became about her sex life, or lack of it.

“He is.” We’re going to stay friends.” 

“Honestly, I think that’s what we always have been.”, she admitted.

Barry could tell she wasn’t really all that upset. She really hadn’t lost anything, and now she could find someone else and still keep a good friend. 

“I’m, ah... “I’m gonna work on the pies.” “If you really want to help I’m sure I can put you to work.” She wanted him with her, especially now that she was boyfriend free. 

Barry accepted her invitation of course. He loved food, so he would never pass up the opportunity to cook or bake. He knew he’d be able to snack on plenty of junk food while he did. He just had to control his urges, and he was sure he could. 

He did too, both snack and control his sexual desires. 

He snacked on both chocolate and vanilla whip-creams, while they made the pies. He ate some cookie dough, and then fresh baked cookies when they came out of the oven, but what he enjoyed most of all was the homemade candy they made. He ate at least three pieces of chocolate from every tray that came out of the oven.

“I can’t believe it’s 6:30.”, Iris said taking the last tray of chocolates from Barry.

“I know.”, he said right after stuffing his mouth with one last piece. 

“You’re going to get a stomach ache.”, she laughed. He was skinny, but he loved to eat. 

“Never.”, he assured.

“Aha.”, was all she said. 

“I’m gonna change and then get Patty.”

“Ok. Thanks for the help.”, they actually had a fun afternoon. 

“Of course.” 

When Barry returned to the house, the guests had already started to arrive. He had been at Patty’s longer than he had anticipated. Patty was a smart girl, really smart. As a matter of fact, she was so smart there had been talk of her starting college this year instead of next. Apparently she had plenty of credits to graduate high school before she even started her senior year. 

As it turned out, she had received her acceptance letter to one of the best colleges in Coast City this morning, and her parents had already decided that she was going to accept. To make a long story short, she was leaving Central City after Christmas,  
and she had decided it would be best for both of them, if after tonight, they went their separate ways. 

Barry wasn’t devastated, but he was upset. They’d only been together for about six months, but he did care about her. 

His mood changed quickly when he caught site of Iris walking into the dining room with a plate of cupcakes. 

She looked gorgeous! She had a tight fitting maroon dress on with a black cape. She didn’t have a ton of makeup on, just enough to extenuate her eyes and lips. 

“You made it!”, Iris said approaching them. 

“Everything looks amazing Iris!”, Patty had always been polite. 

“Thank you! This one helped. Did he tell you?”

“You did?”, Patty asked sounding surprised. 

“I did.”, Barry smiled. 

The party was a huge success. It was great how twenty teenagers could have a great time without alcohol. Iris and Barry had always been a good judge of character when it came to who they hung out with, which was a big part of Joe granting the permission for the party in the first place. 

Most of the night was spent bouncing from room to room, mingling, talking, eating, and watching the movie Scream, which they were playing continuously. 

It was around 11:00 when Iris noticed a strange interaction between Barry and Patty. Barry had walked Patty outside to wait for her father who was coming to pick her up. Through the window Iris noticed that they both seemed really sad. They weren’t angry she noticed. So they weren’t fighting, but something was definitely wrong. 

When Barry came back in, Iris could tell his demeanor had changed.

When she found him in the kitchen staring inside the fridge she approached him. 

“What’s the matter?”, she asked hand on his back.

He closed the fridge, took a seat on the stool next to the fridge, and slowly told Iris about Patty leaving and their breakup. 

He wasn’t crying but she could tell he wanted to. 

“Hey, it’s 11:30, let’s go finish the night off with our friends and then we can spend the rest of the night talking if you want.”

“I’d like that Iris.”

They had always been there for each other. It was part of what made their friendship so special. 

It was almost 12:30 by the time all of the guests were gone. Cleaning up wasn’t hard at all. They had been diligent about cleaning up as the night progressed. 

When Iris returned from the bathroom Barry was on the couch, he looked uncomfortable. At first she figured it was part of the sadness he was experiencing, but when she sat next to him, a better look at his face, and the way he held his body, gave away the issue right away.

“I told you this was going to happen.”, Iris said.

“I know.”, he huffed, hand on his stomach. 

Every Halloween since Iris had known him Barry had eaten too much candy and given himself a stomach ache, and today and tonight had been no different. 

Normally she would have offered to get him some ginger-ale, but tonight it wasn’t just the fact that she cared for him driving her it was also her hormones. 

She moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest, and she gently started to rub his stomach. Barry submitted immediately. His arm gently wrapped around her shoulders as she continued to rub. 

“How does that feel “Superman?”

His costume tights were snug. They left very little to the imagination. From what she could tell he was enjoying her hand on his stomach. 

“Feels good.”

He bent down and she met him. Their lips and tongues connected, fighting for dominance. 

Iris’s dress buttoned in the front. Four big buttons that Barry waisted no time undoing. When she felt his hand on her breast her breathing hitched. Her moans in his mouth let him know to continue.

Barry didn’t know, but this was the first time she had ever been touched like this. 

The feelings were intense. Her eyes were closed, the only thing she could feel right now was his slow gentle teases and touches. When his breaths became fast like hers she opened her eyes. His hand was inside his tights. 

“Unzip me Barr.”

She didn’t have to ask twice. She turned around and he did as she asked. 

“I want to see you too.”, she looked down at the now very big erection in his tights. 

So as she discarded her costume he did the same. 

Once she had sufficiently discarded her costume Barry motioned her to lay down. All they had on was their underwear now. He carefully lowered his body onto hers, his erection pressing against her wet sex. 

“Is this ok?”, she’d heard about this, sex, but without penetration. She was definitely ok with this.

“Mmhmm.”, she confirmed. 

Her bra unzipped in the front so he unzipped it. The look of anticipation on her face was all he needed to know that he was doing what she wanted, and he was. His hand back on her breast and nipple, his tongue on hers, and his hard erection pressed against her sex was already enough to send her body to places it had never been before. So when he started to move his hips all she could do was hold on for the ride. When he stopped moving she felt his orgasm take hold of him against her. 

When breathing starting to even out, he slowly sat up. She was disappointed, but the disappointment didn’t last long at all. 

“Can I pull these down?”

“Yes.”, she trusted him, and she needed more. 

Once he pulled her underwear off he laid on his belly, his head between her legs. When his tongue went to work inside her, she let out a high pitched whine. 

“Are you ok?”, he stopped and looked up at her. 

“Yes! Please don’t stop!”

He spent the next fifteen minutes giving Iris the most erotic sensations she had ever felt in her life. When Barry felt her orgasm start to build he looked up and smiled. “Ready?”

“Mmmm.”, and a head shake was all she could give him. When he went back down on her this time he gently put a finger inside her. His tongue immediately went to work on her clit. Seconds later her sex pulsed hard. Her orgasm swept through her like it never had before. 

When her orgasm slowed, and they both started to relax, Barry held her in his arm, just as he had when they had started. 

“That was nice!”, Iris said into his chest.

“It was!”, he agreed. 

They stayed like that for almost thirty minutes. It was close to 3am now, so they both knew they had to clean themselves, and the couch, and then get to bed. Joe wouldn’t be home until about 7am thankfully. So they didn’t have to really rush. 

Barry showered first, he was a sticky mess, so Iris told him to go.

Once she had showered she went to Barry’s room. She had only intended to peak in for one last good night, but when she arrived he was rubbing his stomach, so she went in. 

“You still don’t feel good.” She said matter of factly. 

“I really overdid it.”, he admitted.

“Be right back.”, she said turning to leave the room. 

She was back five minutes later with a can of ginger ale and a bottle of Tums. 

She stayed there with him after he chewed a few of the Tums, just to talk. They were both pleased that they actually helped him.

“Thanks Iris.”

It seemed so strange. They went from best friends, to lovers, and back to best friends in a matter of hours. Neither of them knew what to expect tomorrow, but they both knew, no matter what happened, they would always have each other, and that’s all that really mattered.

“You’re welcome!”, she smiled. 

“Good night.”, Iris said moving off of the bed.

“I think you mean good morning.”, he chuckled. 

It was almost 5 now. 

“Oh well. It was worth it.”, she said in a heated voice. 

“Happy Halloween Iris!”, he blushed

“Happy Halloween Barr.”


End file.
